bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
Bungo Stray Dogs Academy Chapter 3/Story
| previous = Chapter 2 | next = Chapter 4 }} Part 1 I ask Kunikida-sensei to tell me more about the Armed Student Council, but he tells me to go see for myself and sends me on my way. I guess I have no choice. I decide to wait until after class so I can check it out. Unsure of myself, I walk through the hallway. Then, I see a student carrying a large, heavy-looking container moving toward me. It turns out to be Kenji-kun, the student I met earlier in the day. I speak while keeping my eyes on the container. His reply is filled with energy. Kenji-kun, on the other hand, turns his gaze toward the paper I'm holding. The paper has some information about the Armed Student Council on it. Opposite my disbelief is Kenji-kun with a smile across his face. I can't help but be amazed by how perceptive he is. I'm taken aback for a second time. Being new to everything, I'm grateful for the offer. But it's easier to find a little bit of courage when you're with a classmate. I agree without a moment's hesitation. In the middle of my thought, I hear Kenji-kun let out a noise. Following his line of sight, I realize there's another student kneeling in the hallway. Worried about his sickly appearance, I run over to him. Before I can touch him, my gut yells out to me—this student is trouble. Intuition? Maybe a memory from a past life? I can feel my instincts warning me—black coat, black hair, black shoes. "Danger." After a few moments, Kenji-kun walks over with the heavy container in tow. I still haven't had the chance to remember most of the other students' faces. Kenji-kun opens his mouth to answer, but the kneeling student speaks before Kenji-kun has the chance. Hearing his voice, the warning signal goes off once again. Completely unfazed, Kenji-kun starts talking to him. After making the suggestion, I realize we still have no idea who he is... In the middle of his answer, he staggers, leaning against the wall. Nodding in agreement, I look at the container. I grab the container and immediately feel myself starting to tip over. It's not that it was too heavy. It's more that I felt like my arms might be torn off. Shocked, I give Kenji-kun a skeptical look. He lifts the sick student from the ground. Part 2 With Kenji-kun leading the way, we head toward the nurse's office. He yells out a greeting as we enter the room, but no one's present. We lay the student down. I notice he's a bit pale. Then, Kenji-kun extends his hand toward me. He takes it off my hands. Still amazed, I start to wonder what we're supposed to do now. In the midst of our conversation, we hear a creak come from the direction of the bed. I forget to ask his name. I hesitate, uncertain of what to call him. He glares at me with jet-black pupils, surrounded by a similarly colored aura. Sensing malice from his next utterance, I swallow the saliva built up in my mouth. It turned out he's dealing with respiratory problems... I take it upon myself to look through the drawers for medicine, but I find nothing. I wonder if it might be in the cupboard but soon find out I need a key to check. I start heading toward the staff room when Akutagawa stops me in my tracks. Akutagawa gets up from the bed, takes a sip of water, pulls medicine from his uniform pocket and swallows it. Still in his uniform, he walks back to the bed and lies down. "Take care of your business." Can you really call it that when we're just going to a student council meeting...? Hearing him say it like that makes it feel like something that absolutely needs to be done. ...? ... For a split second, it seemed like Akutagawa would crack a smile. ... A short-lived moment. He crawls into the bed and turns his back toward us. After some time, his breathing pattern changes. We look at him, then at each other. I look over at Akutagawa. I notice Kenji-kun staring at me intensely. His eyes are large, filled with innocence and sincerity... It's a bit creepy... Following Kenji-kun's lead, we hurry out of the nurse's office. We start back on track to our original destination—The Armed Student Council. ... Hearing them exit the room, Akutagawa turns and stares at the ceiling... Category:Stories